Life as we Know it
by XxsupernaturalluverxX
Summary: (deideiXoc) songfic based of the song: "Glowstone Love" by:ItsAllMinecraft and Minecraft4meh The story is a series of flashbacks between Deidara and Ai.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Glowstone Love" by: ItsAllMinecraft and Minecraft4Meh and I do not own Naruto or the Characters used I only own Ai.**

This story is a series of flashbacks so sorry if it is confusing

* * *

_You give me light when im in a cave!_

"But Pein!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT AI!"

"I-I-I-!"

I ran off to my shared room with Konan and face planted into my pillow.

I heard a soft knock on the wooden door.

"I'm coming in."said a familiar voice. I didn't lift my head to see who it was. I didn't care. "Hey, un." the unknown person said in a comforting voice.

"What do you want," I hissed, " You come to yell at me also?"

"No, un," Deidara stated, " I heard Pein really busted down on you."

"Why do you care?"

"I care because things like the little mistake happens and you can't let it get to you no matter how much they yell at you," Deidara encouraged, "So what he yells at you. Learn. Has anyone ever told you to learn from your mistakes?" I nodded. Then he continued, "Then don't let this one time get you down, you just joined the Akatsuki and it's just one mistake. It's ok. Heck how many mistakes do you think I made in the past? Yea."

Just then I had realized what that meant. it was only one mistake its ok to make mistakes as long as you learn from them.

* * *

_Just to bring you back safe and sound with me_

Deidara and I threw our kunais at the surrounding mist ninja. They are fast but were faster. Deidara slipped his left hand some clay and waited. I slowly started to turn some of the water by the lake into a low mist. We fought as long as we could. (I think this is gross) Deidara's clay spiders started to crawl out of his hand mouth. So when the Mist Ninjas started to notice the tiny little spiders a froze their feet to the ground. They didn't take a liking to that at all.

"Yea!" Deidara yelled as he pumped his fist in the air.

"It's not over yet." I groaned.

"I got it." Deidara walked over to the Ninjas and punched them individually in the face 3 times.

I turned around to be punched in the stomach really hard that I couldn't breath. I sunk to the ground and layed on my back dirtying my cloak. I tried to yell for Deidara but nothing came out. I struggled when the person tried to put me over their shoulder. I tried to cry but still nothing came out.

Deidara turned around to see me not there. He ran around the area probably dozens of times but still no sight of me.

"AGGGHHHH!" Deidara hollered and punched a tree so hard he broke his hand but he didn't seem to care. He went back to the base with only one thing two things on his mind: me and getting me home safely. He walked in and went to his room. No words spoken. Everyone worried. Hours later he got his hand bandages up and barricaded himself in his room. Making plans, any plan just to bring me back safe and sound. He didn't rest for about a week. Once I had gotten back Deidara's happiness came back and he slept (A LOT).

* * *

_Think of all the times we had_

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting! YEA!"

"Eternal!"

"AI!" Sasori and Deidara screamed

Why, why, why do they bring me into this ongoing argument. "What?" I groaned.

"which is better ETERNAL art or fleeting?" Sasori stressed on eternal.

Deidara seemed to have a thoughtful look. "Danna, why not we have her experience both of our art, then say whose art is better!" Deidara proclaimed. Sasori smiled at his brat's thought. "Good idea brat. Good Idea."

-break-

"Art is eternal, its meant to be appreciated in the future," Sasaori stressed.

I went over and he showed m how to put the pieces in one by one to create a puppet. It had to be a week before i finished my puppet. Sasori said that it wouldn't take as long as it did even if im a beginner but I somehow majorly goofed it up; my puppet had a head were his arm was supposed to be, then I tried to fix it but well...hehe im a goof up. Sasori tried to fix it but he didn't even know what i did to it. Sasori glared at me to try to get me to shut up. But i still laughed anyway because THE GREAT PUPPET MASTER himself couldn't fix it.

Then I went over to Deidara to see what he had in store for me.

I walked in and this is all I heard

"I believe art is fleeting, and explosion, that it is there for a second then it's gone, yea," Deidara stated very strongly.

He brought me over to his workbench and plopped a big clump of clay in front of me. I stared at him.

"Just make what ever your heart desires," he enthused, "don't worry it's not explosive clay, un."

He gave me some tools that might help me. Then Deidara started to poke at his clay and smooth things out and get his tools and put little lines in it. So i did the same. It wasnt really hard but it took me a while. Finally my bird came into shape. I initialed the bottom and sat it down on the workbench. I sat back and stared at my MASTERPEICE.

*Splat!*

The artist and the apprentice were covered in clay. The sculptures were splattered over them. Deidara looked up to think that I would be enraged but I just sat there laughing. "The art was fleeting, it was there for a second then GONE!" I giggled. Deidara joined in with the laughter. I decided to pick up a piece of the splattered clay and throw it at the blond bomber. He just sat there in shock and threw a peice back. "OHHHH IT'S ON!" I yelled. We ran around the room yelling and throwing clay.

A couple mins. later Pein came in yelling because we were SOOO loud. "Um-" Diedara started.

"I dont wanna know," Pein said rubbing his temples, " Ju-Just clean it up before Sasori gets back."

"Do what before i get back?" Sasori asked. The puppeteer looked int the room and an anger shot across his face. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!"

" Do you mean our room Danna, yea." Deidara corrected.

"SHUT UP BRAT!" Sasori hollered with grief. So that Sasori won't get any angrier we started to clean up but still cracking up over the war and Pein's and Sasori's out bursts.

Later that day after we cleaned up the mess I went to Sasori and Deidara and said, " learning from your two perspectives of art I would have to say that you are both right," they looked at me confusingly. "Art is what you make of it, Sasori thinks its eternal, Deidara thinks it's fleeting you both have to different ways of expressing your art."

They still were arguing over whos was better. What can a girl do but try.

* * *

_That you're the same light that you've always been_

"Hi Deidara-_chan_." the religous preist sneered.

Deidara gave Hidan the Death Glare. "You didn't call me girly did you?"

"Ohh but I did!" Hidan Chuckled.

"I am not a girl and you know that!"

"I know it's just fun because you look like a girl. You know you should really get your hair cut. Then maybe I wont mistake you for a girl."

Deidara Stomped off. He went into my room. "Do you think I should change?" Deidara came right out.

"No I think you are perfect the way you are." I gave him a smile which seemed to brighten up his day.

* * *

**This is my first story so please don't flame** **much. I need some criticism but don't be so harsh.**

**review for more.**


End file.
